Many people transport equipment or other objects in a delivery vehicle but require a way to transport the equipment or other objects beyond where the delivery vehicle travels. For example, large objects such as panes of glass must be transported from a parking area to a different location within a facility or building. A solution is to bring a hand truck in the delivery vehicle. Existing devices often fail to provide an efficient folding mechanism, acceptable ergonomics, and/or sufficient capacity for large cumbersome objects. There is a need for improved devices and methods for hand trucks designed for large cumbersome objects.